Paragon R
|related = Cognoscenti Cabrio Super Diamond Super Drop Diamond Windsor Windsor Drop Revolter |variants = Paragon R (Armored) |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Specter (dial texture) |inttxd = New Muscle White |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = paragon |handlingname = PARAGON |textlabelname = PARAGON |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Paragon R is a grand tourer featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Paragon R is based on the . The vehicle features a build similar to the Cognoscenti Cabrio, being a large coupé with aerodynamic design. Its headlights are composed of two circular lamps, the setup most likely taken from modern Porsches, such as , next to it are two turning lights. The taillights and rear chrome trim might be based on the . Large intakes can be seen at the lower side. The front bumper seems to be derived from the or . The sides feature skirts finished in black and vents behind the front wheel arches. The rear fenders extend a bit, giving it a bulkier profile. The rear end features a concave portion, with a chrome trim between the tail lights bearing the "ENUS" badge on it. The lower side is finished in black and having the spaces for the twin exhausts. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Paragon R, along with its armoured variant, excels in the Sports class and has a great amount of speed coupled with its smooth handling, especially at weaving through congested traffic. And with further upgrades, the Paragon R can prove itself to be a worthy competitor. Combat-wise, however, it should be switched over to the armored variant as it has better durability than the non-armoured variant. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = ParagonR-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' UnnamedEnusCar-RockstarNewswire-GTAO.jpg|Official screenshot of the Paragon R. ParagonR-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Paragon R on Legendary Motorsport. Paragon-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Paragon R on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. ParagonR-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Paragon R on Rockstar Games Social Club. ParagonR-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Paragon R in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $905,000. Trivia *The name Paragon refers to something of perfect or high-tier quality. This is most likely a reference to Bentley’s successful reputation in high-end vehicles, which are known to excel in both performance and luxury. *The default radio station for the Paragon R is WorldWide FM. Bugs/glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Statistically, the Paragon R has 8 gears by default'File Data': . This causes problems when one upgrades the car's transmission, which adds one extra gear. As it reaches top (ninth) gear, it loses the ability to downshift itself. Therefore, unless the player manually enters reverse, they are likely going to have trouble accelerating on the next start. This also applies to the Toros, Brutus and the Paragon R (Armored). See Also *Paragon R (Armored) - Armored variant. *Cognoscenti Cabrio - Convertible based on an older version of the Continental GT. *Super Diamond *Super Drop Diamond *Windsor *Windsor Drop References Navigation }}es:Paragon R ru:Paragon R Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles